A Simple Yes
by OnlyMondler
Summary: AU, set at the beach house. Musings from Chandler about the situation with Monica. With a twist at the end.
1. Chapter 1

I stare into the ocean before me. Such a beautiful scene for such depressing hour. The waves crashing into the earth, just a constant reminder that I was rejected. The blueness of the ocean, the color of my heart. The sand, each particle my insecurities.

Am I really that stupid for thinking that she would actually go out with me? Or am I just a terrible person? I know I was punching higher than I can reach, but did she have to be so explicit about it? I told her I would be her boyfriend and she laughs in my face.

You think I would be used to it. But, no! Every girl I ask out gives me the same reaction. The ridiculous laugh and the 'are you serious' look. I expect that from them, but I _don't_ expect that from my best friend. She has seen me in relationships, she has seen me being rejected. So why did she make it so much like all the other girls. I can't even look her in the eye without being reminded that, no you can never be her boyfriend.

I know she said that I am just a friend, but that can't be the full explanation. Maybe she thinks that we will end up like Ross and Rachel. If she does then she is crazy. Our friendship is too strong for that. Besides in all of my relationships I have been cheated on. I know how it feels. Janice did it, my girlfriend in college did it. But I won't do it. And I know she won't either.

"Hey!" I hear someone call from behind me. I turned around and I saw Joey running towards me. I didn't reply I just gave him a small smile in response.

"Hey, what are you doing out her. Mon, is getting worried." He said and plopped down next to me. I look into my hands, not believing that Monica was actually worried.

"Look, Chandler I know that you are upset about this whole 'Boyfriend material' thing-"Joey started.

"No, Joey I am not upset. I am pissed off. She not only made me feel worthless, she made me feel like I am unlovable!" I replied angrily.

"Dude come on, you know she loves you. She just doesn't love in _that_ way." Joey said. Was that supposed to make me feel better?

"I know that. She made that very clear earlier." I said sharply.

"Look Chandler I know what she said hurt your feelings, but you are her best friend and what you have is too incredible to ruin." Joey said softly.

I can't say that's not true. But I can say that it could make the relationship three times better.

As the silence settled in Joey sighed in defeat. "I'm going to head back, you know where to find me." Joey said, sarcasm evident in his voice.

Maybe Joey is right. What Monica and I have is way too valuable to ruin over some stupid relationship. For six years we have been best friends. Sitting in each other's personal space. Being the one who's there for the other. I've only been able to open up around her. I have cried in front of her, I have vented to her. I have told her I love her… as a friend.

Joey and Rachel have told me that they have never seen two friends as close as us. Rachel told me that she is jealous of our relationship. Joey wants that with one of the girls. Random people have told us that we are such a cute couple, and that we would have the most beautiful children. I can't disagree, though.

I remember a few years back when Central Perk was still a bar. I was trying to teach Monica how to play pool. She was in the position getting ready to shoot. I had come up behind her and placed each of my hands on hers. It was then when the waitress had come up behind us. She told Monica that she was very lucky to have to have someone like me. I snorted in response. Monica didn't even bother to correct her.

It's the little things like that, that made me ask Monica out. I wonder if she even feels the same way about all of those things. If not then I just screwed myself over. I need to resolve this. I can't go on thinking that she is not my best friend. I know that sounds selfish but it's true. I rise from my place on the sand and walk in the general direction of the beach house.

I see a figure walking towards me. I can't make out who it is but I can tell it's one of the girls. As I walk closer to her I immediately tell that it's Monica. As I get closer to her I can tell by her features that she is in some sort of distress. Her face is expressionless. Her eyes are vacant and she looks tired.

Soon we are face to face with each other. I laugh slightly as she pulls me into a tight embrace. I cautiously wrap my hands around her and she squeezes me tightly.

I watch her pull away and I look into her shining blue eyes, "where were you?" she asks.

I look away from her smoldering eyes. It's almost like the answer mean life of death. "Out," I reply.

"Chandler you were gone for like three hours!" She exclaims.

I shrug, not knowing what to say.

"Look Chandler are you being serious about this whole boyfriend material thing? Or are you just joking?" She asks. I shrug again still not knowing what to say. "Did I hurt you?" She asks.

Yes, yes you did. You laughed when I told you I would be your boyfriend!

"No." I whisper.

"Then what is it?" Monica asks me slapping my arm.

"I don't think you want to know." I say pulling out of our embrace. She looks at me oddly. "Look Mon, you know where you can find me. When you have an answer to my question come talk to me." I say and begin to walk away.

"Chandler, there is no question to be answered!" I hear her yell from behind me.

"Yes there is!" I yell and whip around to face her.

I can't read the expression on her face… that scares the crap out of me. "Yes there is." I repeat but in a calmer tone.

"What question is it then?" She asks walking up to me.

"This one," I say. I cup her face in my hands and kiss her hard. I sink into the kiss as her hands roam my back. She has no intention to break the kiss so I deepen it slightly. I break away, finally realizing what we had just done.

"That one," I say quietly.

"So you were serious." She says taking my face in her hands, and mine drop down to her waist.

"Sorry, Mon," I say quietly.

"For what?"

"Kissing you, it was completely uncalled for." I explain. I watch as different emotions spread across her face. I become confused as she brings my face for another kiss. It's soft and filled with so much emotion.

She pulls away, pressing her forehead to mine and whispers: "Yes."

* * *

 _AN: I have one more chapter after this. But tell me what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

That word lingers in my ear for a few seconds as I try to comprehend what is happening. Something life altering that's all I really know. This woman in front of me has decided to say yes to a serious question that is going to change both of our lives in some sort of way. I really hope she is not doing this out of pity, just doing this because she saw I was depressed. I don't want to date someone out of pity, I want to date someone because they actually want to date me. No matter how selfish that sounds it's true.

"Hey," she says suddenly, "whatcha thinkin' about?" She brings her hand up to caress my cheek in which I touch lightly.

"This...you...us." I say honestly.

A smile appears on her face and she pulls me down into another kiss. How can kissing her be so amazing? Every kiss is like the first one. All of my worries are washed down the drain with this one kiss, no more believing this was out of pity or guilt.

They way she is kissing me right now cannot be because she felt sorry for me. Can it? I wish my mind would stop all of this nonsense. I have bothered her all day about this whole thing and now I am not so sure.

"Hey, Mon," I mumble against her lips before pulling away.

I watch as her face turns from smiling to concern. Her hand comes up to stroke my cheek and her thumb strokes the scar there.

"Mon, are you doing this out of pity?" I finally ask snapping out of the moment.

"What?" She asks an expression of confusion on her face.

"This," I gesture between us. "What we are doing. Are you doing this because you felt bad for hurting me? Or because you actually want to be with me?" I ask.

"What! Chandler I am not the type of friend that does something out guilt. Especially to you." She replies. "And I have thought about it, and you are so sweet and caring. Who wouldn't want you to be their boyfriend?" She asks as if I know the answer.

I pull her into another tender kiss. The feeling of kissing her never gets old. It's like she is oxygen. I know so cliché.

Breaking this kiss feels like such a major loss but I know I had to. If we are going to make this relationship I have to what pace we are going to set it at. If she wants to take things slow I am completely ok with that, but if she wants to go fast I am ok with that too.

I untangle from our embrace and turn to the direction of the beach house. I turn slightly and hold my hand out for hers. Which she gladly accepts. As we start to walk her arm links through mine.

"So are we going to take things slow, or just play things by ear?" I suddenly ask.

"I don't really care, honey. I mean it's your choice you're the man." She replies tugging on my arm.

I look over at her confused by her answer. Sleeping with her tonight is a little too cliché for me. But then again I really do want to sleep with her tonight.

I stop our slow pace and look over at her.

"What?" She laughs at my gaze.

"Nothing," I say and we resume walking.

"Oh come on, I know you, Chandler." Monica said as we continued to walk. I smile at her words, it's true she really knows me.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just afraid of what you will think of me." I confess quietly as we keep our slow pace.

"Honey, don't worry about that," she urges. "I know I set my standards high but you're going to be different and I know it." The honesty in her voice makes me feel a lot better. I can't say I am one hundred percent confident but it will just have to do.

MONICA'S POV

Man what a night! Three hours ago Chandler was you know Chandler, but know he's my boyfriend Chandler. I am pretty sure that he underestimates himself too. He really had nothing to worry about. I have never had that kind of connection before, he was so sweet caring and passionate.

I remember I had some sort of connection with Pete, and larger connection with Richard. But nothing can ever compare to that. Chandler is the only man that I felt a real spark with. It's almost like a light bulb went off in my head and said 'you're falling in love with him, you're falling in love with him'.

Yes that is true, but no I am not in love... Yet. I will learn in my own time. It's interesting because the word love doesn't really describe what one thinks of another. I have been in love, but it has never been blow me away kind of love. But what I have with Chandler is already something amazing.

But one thing that still bothers me is if I hurt him. I don't want to be the reason Chandler was or is in pain. I was really freaking out when none of us could find him after the strip poker game. When Joey had come back from the beach he told me everything. I was devastated. Because of me he felt unlovable, and worthless. I was heartbroken when he told me. I never wanted to hurt him, I never meant to cause him suffering. After that happened I had planned to ponder on the beach and think over the whole situation. But then when I saw Chandler walking towards me I launched myself at him. But the moment our lips fused together I knew I wanted to be with him. Yes was the short answer. A simple kiss answered all of my questions.

But then he took me back to the beach house and made love to me. It was the most natural thing I have ever done. Like I said there was some kind of spark. And now we are lying in bed our fingers entwined and my back is to him.

"Chandler," I whisper.

"Mmm." He moans.

"What do we do about the others?" I ask, my voice is still a whisper.

"What about the others?" He asks confused.

"Do we tell them, or do we keep it to ourselves?" I ask. I turn to face him and he looks as if he is in deep thought.

"I say tell them, because they watched me pester you all night about this whole situation." He says after a few seconds of thought.

"Ok," I say and glance over at the clock. "It's only eleven and I think I can hear people downstairs. Do you want to tell them now?" I suggest.

"Fine but I think I need to prepare for death." Chandler quips.

"Honey, you'll be ok." I assure him.

We quickly pull on our clothes and walk out of his bedroom, hand in hand. Before we reveal our presence to our friends he quickly pecks my lips. I feel his body tense next to mine as we walk down the stairs and see all our friends burying Joey in sand.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Chandler asks interrupting them.

"Nothing, we weren't doing anything." Rachel says, standing up quickly from her squatting position. "Where have you two been anyway?" She asks wiping off her hands. Chandler swallows audibly and Rachel takes notice. "Or what have you been doing?" She asks slyly.

"What?" Ross asks immediately. "Chandler I swear if you slept with my sister I will kill you." Ross warns.

"Umm," Chandler tries.

I can see Ross' face grow furious but I quickly step in. "Ross wait. I want this too. So before you intrude my love life stop and think about my feelings." I lecture.

"Fine but only if he doesn't hurt you." Ross warns him.

"No I could never do that." He smiles lovingly over at me and our lips fuse together once more.

"You guys are too cute!" Phoebe exclaimed from the floor.

"I know." I quipped.

"Mon, when we get back I want every little detail." Rachel says.

"I know you will." I say. "But for right now I am just celebrating the fact that I have a boyfriend."

I know that from now on, with him, it's always a: 'Yes.'

 _AN: The honest truth was this used to be a one-shot but I felt that it left off on a bad note so here you go. BTW sorry about the long update, I had a dance recital._


End file.
